Sympathy For The Devil: Pilot
by cbreezy
Summary: Meet Elle Winchester, Sam's younger twin sister, who joins them on all of their adventures.


**Pilot**

"Lawrence Kansas 22 Years Ago"

A young pretty blonde woman walks into a nursery carry a young four year old boy. She kisses the boy on the temple and walks towards the crib.

"Come on, let's say goodnight to your brother and sister." She whispered. She let the boy lean over each of the cribs.

"Good night Sam. Goodnight Elle."

"Good night, loves." She said kissing each baby on the forehead just as a man walked into the room behind them.

"Hey Dean." He said happily.

"Daddy!" The little boy ran to the older man's arms and hugged him around the neck.

"Hey buddy! What do ya think? You think the babies are ready to toss around a football yet?"

"No, daddy." Dean giggled.

"No?" The man joked back.

"You got him?" The mother said kissing him on the cheek.

"I got him." The mother nodded and left. The father smiled and turned the light off. "Sweet dreams, Sam and Elle."

The room was dark and quiet except for the babies soft cooing back and forth with each other. Each of the babies stared at their mobiles as they began to move on their own. The farm animal clock stopped ticking and the moon shaped nightlight started flickering.

In the parent's room the Mother woke up to the sound of the babies soft cries from the baby monitor. She rubbed her eyes and turned thelight on.

"John?" She said rolling over and saw that her husband wasn't there. She climbed out of her bed and walked down the hall to the nursery. In the room a man is standing in between the cribs. "John, are they hungry?"

"Shh." He said.

"Okay." She turned around and was about to go back to her room when she saw a light flickering down the hall. She walked towards it and tapped on it to make it stop. "Hmm." She said as she said as she heard the television on downstairs. She walked down only to see her husband asleep on the couch, panic set in so she shoots back upstairs. "Sammy! Elle!" She runs into the room and stops.

Downstairs John awakens to the sound of his wife screaming horribly.

"Mary!? Mary! Mary!" He threw open the door to the nursery and looks around. Sighing he walked over to the cribs and looks down at them. "Hey Sammy. Hey Elle darlin'. Okay." Just then red drops fall into both cribs by the twin's heads. John wipes some onto his fingers but more red drips onto his hand. Looking up at the ceiling and he see's Mary. "No! Mary!" He screamed jsut as she burst into flames. He falls back onto the floor covering his face, but the babies crying made him stand up and grab them. He secures them both in his arms and runs out into the hallway nad is met by Dean.

"Daddy!" He said scared.

"Take your brother and sister outside as fast as you can! Don't look back! Now Dean, go!" Dean held onto his brother and sister tightly and ran outside. John turns and runs back to the nursery and looks around.

"Mary! No!" He screamed as the whole room bursts into flames.

"It's okay, Sam. It's okay, M&M." He said kissing the babies head's.

"I gotcha." John said grabbing Dean up and running from the house as the window blows out.

"It's all right; I got it." One of the firemen yells.

"Here." Another fireman said handing the other one a hose. On lookers have started to group and look around and push forward. A cop see's them and runs over herding them back.

"Stay back! Stay back." He yelled and they slowly moved back. John is sitting with Dean as they lean against the Impala. He holds the twins in his arms as Dean clutches to his arm.

"Present Day STANFORD"

An older Sam is sleeping in his bed beside his girlfriend Jessica. His eyes shoot open when he hears a crash from the other room. Getting up slowly he walked into the other room and see's the shadow of a man in the other room. Reaching out he grabs the man and they fight on the floor before Sam is pinned down.

"Whoa, easy, tiger." The guy laughed.

"Dean?" Sam said and Dean nodded happily. "You scared the crap out of me."

"That's cause you're out of practice." Dean joked as Sam flipped him over using his legs.

"Or not…Get off me." Dean said pushing Sam off. They both stood up and look at each other.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I was looking for a beer."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Okay, all right, we gotta talk."

"Uh, the phone?"

"If I'd have called, would you have picked up?"

"I mean hell you don't even the phone calls from your own twin sister." I said walking into the light.

"Elle! You're still with Dean?" Sam asked.

"You sound surprised." I said hugging him tightly.

"Sam?" Jessica said turning on the light.

"Jess, hey. Dean, Elle, this is my girlfriend Jessica." I crossed my arms and looked her up and down carefully.

"Wait, your brother Dean and twin sister Elle? You guys don't look alike."

"We're not identical." I said pointing to a picture on the table. "I look like our mom."

"I love the Smurfs. You know I gotta tell you, you are completely out of my brother's league." Dean said walking towards her, looking at her night shirt.

"Just let me put something on." She said eying him uncomfortably. What did Sam tell her about us.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it…Seriously. Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business, but, uh, nice meeting you." Dean said.

"No. No. Whatever you wanna say you can say it in front of her." He said moving away from us and putting his arm around her waist. A feeling surged through me and I wanted to throw her out the window. I guess I was upset because she was Sam's life now and I was just a distant memory.

"Okay. Um…dad hasn't been home in a few days." Dean tried to say.

"So he's working over-time on a "Miller Time" shift; he'll stumble back in sooner or later." Rolling my eyes I finally spoke up.

"Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days." I said straining the word hunting and his face twisted into understanding.

"Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside." Sam said and she nodded sweetly. Rolling my eyes I turned and walked out the door with Sam and Dean close behind me.

"I mean come on; you can't just break in, in the middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you guys." Sam argued.

"You're not hearing me Sammy. Dad's missing; I need you to help me find him." Dean said and I continued to grumble to myself.

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst, or the devil's gates in Clifton? He was missing then too, he's always missing and he's always fine."

"Not for this long. Now you gonna come with us or not?"

"I'm not."

"Shocker." I said sarcastically causing Sam to shot me a look.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"I swore I was done hunting for good."

"Come on, it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah? When I told dad when I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45."

"Well what was he supposed to do?" Dean argued back.

"I was 9 years old. He was supposed to say 'Don't be afraid of the dark.'"

"Don't be afraid of the dark? What are you kidding me of course you should be afraid of the dark! You know what's out there!"

"Yeah I know but still-- the way we grew up after mom was killed, and dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her, but we still haven't found the damn thing, so we kill everything we can find."

"Save a lot of people doing it, too." I added.

"You think mom would have wanted this for us?" I continued to walk outside and Dean fell in step beside me. Sam groaned and jogged to catch up. "The weapon training and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors."

"So, what are you gonna do? You just gonna live some normal, apple-pie life? Is that it?" Dean asked.

"No. Not normal. Safe."

"And that's why you ran away?" I asked raising my eyebrows and scoffing.

"I was just going to college. It was dad who said if I was gonna go, I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing."

"Yeah well dad's in real trouble if he's not dead already, I can feel it. We can't do this alone."

"Yes we can." I answered.

"Yes you can." Sam said at the same time.

"Yeah. Well, I don't want to."

"You're the only one." I mumbled and Sam gave me another confused look.

"What was he hunting?"

"All right, let's see. Where the hell did I put that thing?" Dean grumbled to himself as he sorted through the secret weapon compartment in his trunk.

"So when dad left, why didn't you two go with him?"

"We were working this gig on our own. This voodoo thing down in New Orleans."

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?"

"He trusts me." I said.

"I'm 26, dude." Dean said and pulling out a small stack of papers. "All right, here we go. So dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago this guy-- they found his car but he'd vanished, completely M.I.A."

"So maybe he was kidnapped." Sam suggested.

"Yeah well, here's another one in April another one in December '04, '03, '98, '92. Ten of them over the past 20 years, all men, all same 5-mile stretch of road. Started happening more and more so dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough. Then I get this voicemail yesterday." He pulled out his cellphone and playing the voicemail.

_"Dean, something is starting to happen, I think it's serious. I need to try to figure out what's going on. Be very careful Dean, we're all in danger."_

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam said.

"Not bad, Sammy. Kind of like riding a bike isn't it? All right. I slowed the message down, and ran it through a Gold Wave took out the hiss, and this is what I got."

_"I can never go home."_ A woman's voice floated out.

"Never go home."

"You know in almost two years I've never bothered you. Never asked you for a thing." Dean said.

"All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him. But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here." He said turning to go back to the house.

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean continued to ask questions.

"I have this…I have an interview." He admitted.

"What, a job interview? Skip it."

"It's a law-school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school?" Dean and I said in unison disgust written over our faces as we looked at each other.

"So we got a deal or not?" He said.

"Fine." Dean said.

Sam turned to left and I faced Dean and punched him in the chest.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He yelled at me.

"You know how I feel about him!"

"He's your brother."

"He stopped being that a long time ago."

"I don't understand why he left either."

"He didn't want this life, which meant he didn't want this family Dean. We would have done perfectly fine without him!" I yelled.

"We could use him."

"Why so he can complain the whole time and tell us stories about his perfect little stepford life? No thanks!"

"Come on Elle. Be reasonable."

"I'll be reasonable when you get over this complex that you have thinking that Sam will come back on the road with us!"

"Maybe-"

"Dean, he's going to Law school! And you know what the sad part is? I bet he wouldn't even defend us either."

"Would you?" Dean joked.

"Yes. You know why? You're my family." I said going to the car door and opening it.

"Elle please just try and keep peace." Dean said climbing in.

"I can't guarantee anything. Just looking at him pisses me off." I said sliding into the backseat.

"Why are you in the backseat?" He asked.

"So I don't have to hear him bitch and moan about sitting in the back. I decided to let perfect little golden boy Sammy sit up front." I finished just as Sam opened the door.

"Let's go." He said.

"What I tell you?" I said to Dean sitting back crossing my arms.

I was laying back in the backseat of the car strumming my fingers on my stomach trying not to say anything to Sam.

"Hey, you want breakfast?" Dean called out to Sam before pulling the gas nozzle out and putting it back.

"No thanks. So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and dad still running credit card scams?" Sam asked as Dean climbed into the car. I sat up and held my hand out and Dean set an apple juice and twizzlers into my hand. Smiling gratefully I saw Sam send me Dean and envious look.

"Yeah well…hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career. Besides, all we do is apply, it's not our fault they send us the cards."

"Yeah and what names did you write on the application this time?" Sam asked.

"Uh…Bert Aframian and his son, Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal."

"Sounds about right. I swear man; you gotta update your cassette-tape collection." Sam grumbled.

"Why?" Dean and I both said with full mouths.

"Well for one they are cassette tapes, and two— Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock." He joked.

"Sorry we're fresh out of sappy emo I hate my family college rock that you're so used to. We like our music." I said.

"House rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole." Dean said smiling as he popped a tape in.

"You know Sammy is a chubby 12 year old. It's Sam, okay?"

I'm sorry, I can't hear you. The music's too loud." I tilted my head back and laughed happily and sang along to the song.

We pulled out of the gas station and soon passed a sign that read _Jericho 7 miles_. I had my chin resting on Dean's shoulder as Sam was on his phone. He finally hung up and turned towards us.

"All right, so there's no one matching dad at the hospital or morgue, so that's something, I guess." He said but I was completely ignoring him. Dean had slowed the car and stopped when we saw the police cars on the bridge where the accident happened.

"Check it out." Dean said leaning forward and opened the glove box and pulled out three fake IDs. I held my hand up and shook my head no. He shrugged and threw mine back. "Let's go." Him and Sam got out and started walking towards the accident.

"Dude. What's up with Elle?" Sam asked as they walked towards the scene.

"Not my secret to tell." Dean shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and leaned down in the seat. It was funny that they thought I couldn't hear them. Peaking out at the window I saw Dean and Sam approach the cops and start talking to them. After a few interactions I saw Sam stomp on Dean's foot and I growled in anger. They both nodded and started walking back to the car. Dean raised his hand and smacked the back of Sam's head. I snorted and laughed as they climbed into the car.

"You both are idiots." I said.

"Shut up." They both grumbled. Driving off I laughed at their expressions.

"Where we going?"

"Find the grieving girlfriend." Dean said.

"Sounds...fun?" I tried to sound upbeat.

"You sound sincere." Sam grumbled.

"Well with you here all of my positive energy left."

"What's your problem?" He turned to yell at me.

"Thought college boy would have figured it out by now."

"Is that what this is all about? Because I wanted normal?"

"No it's because you gave up family for normal."

"I didn't give up family Elle."

"Oh really? Thanks for calling me on our birthday...Oh wait you didn't. And the annual call we do for mom's birthday? Never got one from you. I called and someone hit ignore." I argued back.

"I've been busy."

"With school? Or pretending we don't exist?"

"I never pretended."

"That's right you just bad mouthed us to Jessica."

"No I didn't."

"Really? When you introduced us I noticed how uncomfortable she got and wanted to get away from us. So what did you tell her about us?"

"Nothing!"

"STOP LYING!" I screamed back.

"ENOUGH!" Dean yelled as we pulled into town. I noticed a girl wearing all black hanging up posters on the wall.

"I'll bet you that's her." I said.

"Yeah." Sam and Dean replied. I hopped out with Dean and Sam as we crossed the street to meet her.

"You must be Amy." Dean said.

"Yeah." She said caustiously.

"Troy told us about you, we're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy."

"I'm Troy's cousin. My name's Elle."

"He never mentioned you to me."

"Well that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much; we're up in Modesto. So we're looking for him too, and we're kind of asking around."

"Hey, are you okay?" Another girl said walking up to Amy.

"Yeah."

"Do you mind if we ask you a couple questions?" She nodded her head and I walked beside her and lead her to a small diner. She smiled at me appreciatively and I squeezed her shoulder and we sat down.

"How does she do that?" Sam whispered to Dean who shrugged.

"I have no idea."

"Hey Amy. What do you remember?" I asked gently as I leaned forward slightly.

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and he never did."

"He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked.

"No, nothing I can remember."

"I like your necklace." I said pointing to it. She smiled and pulled it forward.

"Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents with all that devil stuff."

"Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil, really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing. See I have one too." I pulled the long sliver chain that was hanging from my neck out of my jacket and showed her my silver one.

"Okay, thank you "Unsolved Mysteries". Here's the deal ladies--the way Troy disappeared—something's not right. So if you've heard anything…" Dean said and I stuck my tongue out at him causing Amy to laugh slightly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, it's just…with all these guys going missing, people talk." Amy's friend said.

"What do they talk about?" Sam, Dean and I all said in unison.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial like…decades ago. Well supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up—Well, they disappear forever." I send a look to Dean and he nodded.

"Well thanks for answering our questions Amy." I said.

"Sure. Anything to help find Troy." I hugged her tightly and then the three of left them at the table as we left.

"Poor girl is never gonna see that boy again." I said shaking my head.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked annoyed.

"In our experience when a spirit takes you there's a 99.9% chance of you never coming home. So do you have time to search everywhere for him?" He stared at me and I huffed. "Didn't think so. I may not have positive thoughts but they're realistic. Sorry I can't be Polly Positive with sunshine bursting out of my ass for you." I said climbing into the car causing Dean to shake his head.

We drove to the library and Dean and Sam were on one computer looking up local folklore and I was looking up anything about vengeful women spirits.

"Let me try." Sam said reaching for the mouse, but Dean smacked it away.

"I got it." But Sam pushed Dean's chair away and moved in front of the computer. "Dude." Dean whined rolling back over. "You're such a control freak."

"So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?"

"Bingo." I muttered.

"Yeah."

"Maybe it's not murder. This was 1981. Constance Welch, 24 years old; Jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river." Sam said pointing to his computer. Looking over I saw the article and the woman.

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"What?"

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute, she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die."

"That doesn't really give her motive to kill men though. If I lost my kids and killed myself, I'd go after mothers...thinking it was unfair for them to have kids and not me." I said.

"Hmm." Dean said.

""Our baby's were gone and Constance just couldn't bear it," said husband, Joseph Welch."

"That bridge look familiar to you?" Dean said pointing the the picture and I grinned.

Later that night we parked the car at the end of the bridge and we were walking along the bridge. I felt a slight breeze and walked over to a part of the bridge and looked around while my brothers stood back. Closing my eyes I heard a woman say something in my ear.

_"I can never go home."_

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive."

"So you think dad would have been here?"

"Well he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him."

"Okay so now what?"

"Now we keep digging till we find him. It might take a while."

"Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by—"

"Monday. Right, the interview."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this aren't you? You think you're just gonna become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Maybe. Why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?"

"No and she's not ever going to know."

"Well that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are." As they continued to argue I walked over to the ledge and leaned over looking down.

"Who is that?"

"One of us."

"No, I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life."

"Well you've got a responsibility."

"To dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what mom looks like. What difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mom's gone, and she isn't coming back." I heard Dean growl and then a small thud, turning I saw Dean had Sam by his shirt.

"Don't talk about her like that." Backing down he let Sam go and I turned back to the water. I felt a shiver go up my spine. "Sam." Dean said quietly and I turned to see them looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Elle. Don't move." Sam yelled as they ran to me. I felt someone's hand grab my shoulder and whisper.

_"I can never go home, and neither can you."_ I felt her pull me over the edge and I screamed as I fell over.

"ELLE!" Sam and Dean screamed coming closer. I was hanging on a small ledge and my hands were slipping.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked.

"I don't know."

"Down here!" I screamed and they leaned over farther.

"Elle just hold on." Dean said.

"Dean! Hurry! I can't swim!" I yelled and then screamed as the thin ledge jerked down.

"ELLE!" Sam screamed reaching out for me. Then I heard the car start up and they looked over.

"What the—" Dean said.

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asked and I heard the jingle of keys in Dean's hand. The car reeved and peeled off towards them.

"GO GUYS!" I screamed as the car came closer.

"Come on Dean. Let's go! Go!" Sam yelled pulling him away.

"Elle hold on!" Dean yelled over his shoulder.

"Yeah, not going anywhere." I muttered.

I saw the car getting closer and saw them both jump over the railing. Then I heard a splash. Silently cursing myself I gripped the railing tighter. But it shook again and I felt my hands slip off. I screamed as I started to fall but someone grabbed my hand. Sam pulled me up and hugged me. Pushign him away I leaned over the edge and looked around frantically.

"Dean! Dean!" I screamed.

"What?" He said crawling out of the water onto the bank.

"Hey, are you all right?" Sam asked.

"I'm super." he said giving us thumbs up as he sloshes his way up to us. I covered my mouth with my hand as I started laughing when he came closer to us.

"Car all right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah whatever she did to it, it seems all right now. That Constance chick—What a bitch!"

"I don't think so." I said crossing my arms and walking away a bit before Dean grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"She threw you off the bridge." I shrugged.

"You feel sorry for her."

"She has her reason's for doing what she does, they may not be right but she only lashes out because of what happened to her in real life. I don't think it was because of her kids deaths that she killed herself."

"Well she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the trail go from here, genius? You smell like a toilet." Sam said laughing at Dean. Rolling my eyes I climb into the back of the car and smirk.

Pulling into the hotel I climb out of the car and Dean walked in beside me with Sam following us. Digging out his wallet he threw a card on the desk in front of the man.

"One room please." He said.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" The man said as he looked over the card.

"What do you mean?" I asked curious.

"That other guy, Bert Aframian. He came in and bought out a room for the whole month." I gripped the desk tightly and I turned to Dean. After we paid for the room I grabbed my lock picking kit and I strolled over to the room dad rented out. Bending down slightly I got it opened in a matter of seconds. I walked in and opened the joining door to our room where Dean and Sam were waiting. We all walked in and fully inspected the room. The bed was unmade and the articles were covering the walls.

"Whoa." Sam and I said in unison. Dean turned on the light and a half eaten burge was on the table. Dean picked it up and sniffed it.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days, at least." Dean said.

"Salt, cats-eye shells. He was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in." He stood up and walked over to where Dean and I were standing. "What do you got here?" I walk to the other side of the room and stop at a familiar article.

"Centennial Highway victims. I don't get it. I mean different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?"

"I've seen this before." I said pointing to the woman in white article.

"Dad figured it out." Sam said from behind me.

"What do you mean?"

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch, she's a woman in white." I said.

"You sly dogs. All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness." Sam pointed out.

"No, dad would want to make sure, he'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"

"No, not that I can tell. If I were dad though, I'd go ask her husband. If he's still alive." Sam said.

"All right, why don't you see if you can find an address. I'm gonna get cleaned up." Dean said.

"Hey Dean--What I said earlier, about mom and dad, I'm sorry." Sam said and I rolled my eyes.

"No chick flick moments." Dean said holing his hand out.

"All right, jerk."

"Bitch."

"Assholes." I chimed in grinning.

"Princess." They both said to me causing me to frown.

As Dean disappeared into the bathroom I saw Sam walk over to the dresser and pick up a picture of Dad, Dean, me and him from when we were all smaller. I saw him smile and shove it in his pocket. I smile sadly and he pulled out his phone and checked his voicemail.

"Hey guys, I'm starving. I'm gonna grab a little something to eat at that diner down the street. You want anything?"

"I'll go with you." I said and he nodded.

"No."

"Aframian's buying." We walked out of the motel room and I saw cops around the Impala. Dean stiffened and wrapped his arm around me and turned me in the other direction. He pulled out his phone and called Sam.

"Dude, five-o take off." He paused and then sighed. "Uh, they kind of spotted us. Go find dad." He hung up his phone and we turned around smiling.

"Problem officers." I said sweetly.

"Where's your partner?"

"Partner? What—What partner?" The cop nodded to the motel room and another officer headed to the room. The cop smiles at us and shakes his head.

"So. Fake US Marshal, fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?"

"My boobs." I shrugged and smiled. The officer rolled his eyes and pushed me down on the hood of the car.

"Ow." I said as my forehead collided.

"Don't hurt her!" Dean growled.

"You have the right to remain silent." The cop began.

I was in a room next to Dean as we were being interrogated. A heavy set cop walked in and slammed a book down in front of me.

"So you want to give us your real name?"

"I told you, it's Lauper. Cyndi Lauper." I smirked.

"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here."

"We talking like misdemeanor kind of trouble? Or uh…"squeal like a pig" kind of trouble?"

"You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall. Along with a whole lot of satanic mumbo jumbo. Girl, you are officially a suspect."

"That makes sense. Cause when the first one went missing in '82, I wasn't even born yet."

"I know you got partners; one of them's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me…Elle. Is this his? I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this, what little I could make out. I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy. But I found this, too. Now, you're staying right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means." I stared at the paper that read, _Dean, Elle 35-111_.

"That's Dean's high school locker combo." I said leaning back. He nodded and then picked dad's journal back up and walked into Dean's room.

The cop came back a few minutes later and sat the journal back down. He leaned back and smirked.

"Okay listen here. You're young, 22 right? So here's what we are going to do. Tell me what that means and we can say that he had you against your will." I scoffed and shook my head.

"I don't know how many times I gotta tell you. It's Dean's high-school locker combo."

"Are we gonna do this all night long?" Just then the door opened and another officer peeked his head in.

"Just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road."

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?" He said to me.

"No." I said and he stood up.

"Good." He picked up a pair of handcuffs and hand cuffed my left arm to the table.

The cops left and I reached forward and grabbed the paper clip hanging from the journal. Straightening it out I quickly picked the lock and grabbed dad's journal. I walked over to the other room and I heard the handcuffs jiggle. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. Dean turned and smiled at me. Handing him the paper clip I sighed.

"What name you give them?"

"Ted Nugent. You?"

"Cyndi Lauper." He tilted his head back and laughed.

"Come on." He said standing up and walking to an exit door. We climbed out to a fire escape and climbed down. I handed Dean the journal and we shared a knowing look.

"We gotta call Sammy." Dean said and we ran to a phone booth.

Dean pulled out quarters and shoved them in. "Fake 911 phone call Sammy? I don't know, that's pretty illegal." Pause. "Listen, we gotta talk." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sammy would you shut up for a second." Pause. "Well that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho." Dean put his hand over his eyes. "I've got dad's journal." Pause. "Yeah, well he did this time." He closed his eyes and leaned against the booth. "Same old ex-marine crap when he wants to let us know where he's going." He tilted his head back and nodded. "I'm not sure yet." Just then he pulled the phone away and his face frowned. "Sam? Sam!"

"We have to go." I said gripping the journal and taking off into a run.

Dean stole a car and we had managed to get two of our hand guns. We pulled up to the house in time to see the Impala stop and turn off. I jumped out and heard Sam scream.

"Dean!"

"I got it!" He shot out his window and the ghost flickered but was soon back. Dean growled and I ran up to the window.

"Sam?"

"I'm taking you home." He said putting the car and floored it. I jumped back as the car crashed into the house. Dean and I both ran in after him.

"Sam! You okay?" Dean screamed.

"I think."

"Can you move?"

"Yeah. Help me." I walked around the car and watched as Constance picked up a picture that was on the floor. Dean and Sam were now outside of the car but Constance tilted her head and threw the dresser against them, pinning them to the car. She turned to me and threw me up against the wall where I was pinned. I struggled to get free as she moved over to me.

"You get to have kids. I'm dead."

"Because you killed them. Then you killed yourself." She glared and shoved her hadn into my chest. I screamed out in pain as she smiled cruely.

"Elle!"

"Elle!" I heard Dean and Sam scream my name. Then I heard water running and the pressure lift from my chest. Breathing heavily I looked up to see Constance walk to the stairs where water was running down. There was a flicker and her children were behind her.

"You've come home to us mommy." They said grabbing her. She let out a horrible scream and they melted into a huge puddle. Dean and Sam pushed the dresser off and I fell to the ground on broken glass.

"Fricking sweet." I said standing up and brushing my clothes off.

"Elle." Dean said pulling me into a tight hug.

"Ow, ow, ow. Ghost claws just recently went into my chest. Ease up there cowboy." I said and he let up. I walked over to Sam and moved his jacket to see his wound.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Fine. You?"

"I've had worse." I shrugged.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean commented.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them." Sam sighed.

"You found her weak spot. Nice work Sammy." I looked over at Dean and dropped my jaw and flung my arms out.

"I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey, saved your ass. I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you."

Back in the car driving down the highway I was rubbing my chest and leaning forward as my brothers went over dad's journal.

"Okay here's where dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

"Sounds charming. How far?" I asked.

"About 600 miles." Sam answered.

"If we shag ass we can make it by morning." Dean suggested.

"Dean, um…" Sam started.

"You're not going." Dean said.

"I've been telling you he wouldn't come." I sighed and shook my head.

"The interview's in 10 hours, I gotta be there."

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever. I'll take you home." Dean grumbled.

As we pulled up outside of Sam's apartment back at Stanford Dean looked upset and I climbed out and into the front seat and slammed the door closed.

"You'll call me if you find him?" Sam asked.

"Don't count on it." I mumbled.

"Maybe I can meet up with you guys later, huh?" He asked and I opened my mouth to say something but Dean covered my mouth with his hand.

"Yeah, all right. Sam. You know we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah." He gave a slight smile and we pulled away. He circled the block and we parked outside and I leaned back.

"You have a bad feeling too?" I said.

"Off the charts bad." Dean said and we both looked up at the apartment. I flinched when I heard Sam screaming.

"Dean." I said as I climbed out of the car and took off across the road before Dean could get out of the car.

"ELLE!" I heard my big brother calling for me but I kept pumping my legs. Dean came up behind me and as we opened the door I could feel the heat of the fire. Dean ran in and grabbed my twin from the bedroom.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

"Jess!"

"Sam!" I screamed as I grabbed his hand and pulled while Dean pushed.

"We gotta get out of here." Dean said.

"Jess! No!" Sam screamed and I flinched at his voice.

After calling the fire department I was leaning against the back of the car and looking at my feet while I scuffed them across the ground. Sniffing I wiped the tears off my cheek with the back of my hand and made my way to the back of the car where my brothers were standing.

"We got work to do." Sam said slamming the trunk shut.


End file.
